Maka's Adventure in Wonderland
by SailorVita
Summary: Or should I say Maka's Twisted Life or Death Situation in an Effort to get Home In a World Filled with Creatures, Strange Characters, and a Rabbit Boy Who Will Stop at Nothing to Get Maka Home.    That would be a very long title...R
1. So Our Adventure Begins

**A/N: Ive been recently obsessed with Soul Eater, but I'm not done with the series yet so dont tell me! I wanted to do an Alice in Wonderland type of story, so I decided to do a Maka in Wonderland thing:)**

**I do not own Soul Eater(a girl can only wish)**

Chapter 1: **So Our Adventure Begins**

"Tsubaki? Why is the sky blue?" Maka asked her older sister while gazing up at the cloudless sky.

Tsubaki shook her head making her long ponytail shake also,"I don't know, but maybe you'll find out if you let me finish reading this book to you."

Maka closed her eyes,"But I've already read it on my own. Remember?"

Tsubaki nodded,"I know, but Father's new wife wants me to read it to you again becau-"  
"Because I'm the little sister who should be listening to stories, not reading them," Maka cut her off in a mocking tone,"I wish Papa never cheated on Mama."

And she did. Maka used to love spending time with her parents and Tsubaki as a family when she was little. She used to explore the nearby woods with him when she was only a small child. Her mother used to read stories aloud to her until Maka became old enough to read stories to her. It was a pleasant time that Maka really missed sometimes. Then again, those times included her lying dad so she usually just missed her memories with her mom and sister.

"I know," Tsubaki said, putting her hand on Maka's forhead,"But when will you learn that Mother is gone now and Father has remarried a nice woman who will take care of us like Mother used too."

The sandy blond opened her eyes and sat up.

_She will never be Mama._

"Maka did you here me?"

"What?"

Tsubaki groaned, but then smiled,"I said you can go do something else. I'll tell Mother you were falling asleep because you already read this one."

Maka stood up and bowed. Her sister also stood, but instead of bowing back, she buttoned up Maka's dress. Then, she pulled ruffled her skirt and handed Maka some fabric,"Here are your gloves."

Maka took them, bowed one more time, then ran off.

She ran until she reached the creek by the woods. She plopped down on the soft grass and sighed. This place made her feel relaxed and safe. It made her feel like nothing in the universe could ever do her harm. This creek was also the place she went to the most with her father.

"Men are stupid and are all liars."

Maka kicked off her black dress shoes and let her bare feet dangle into the water. There wasn't much to do. Her choices were either sit there and be bored, or go home and face all Hell when her stepmother finds out Tsubaki didn't finish the book. The water was nice and cool so Maka decided to sit on the bank for awhile.

_Papa..._

_"Where is your father? It's almost midnight!"_

_Maka grabbed her mom's hand and squeezed it gently."Don't worry Mama! Papa will come home and everything will be alright!"_

To think she said that. To think she sat up with her Mama till midnight, waiting for him. To think she stood up for that cheating bastard. To think...

She shook her head slowly, feeling anger boil inside her and overflow into her eyes. The anger took the form of hot, salty tears that rolled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin. Feeling weak, she wiped her eyes and pouted.

_Damn him. I wish I could just leave with Tsubaki and find Mama. I wonder if she's alive..._

"No," she said stubbornly to herself,"Don't let yourself believe that Mama is dead. Ever."

A nearby bush shook a little bit, then stopped. Maka stood up quickly, her hands clenched into fists.

"Who's there?" she called out.

"Does your 'who' include animals?" a voice replied.

Maka was confused,"Uhh...Yeah..?"

The voice was hesitant in answering this time,"What about animal-human-things?"

She laughed,"I guess so."

Holding back another laugh, Maka watched as a boy walked out from behind the bushes. He had white hair that was a bit messy. His eyes were blood red and he was wearing a white dress shirt with a breast pocket. Hanging from the pocket was the chain of an old fashioned watch. His pants were black jeans that covered most of his feet. From what she could tell, he was wearing black tennis shoes. What made Maka hide a laugh, was that two long, white rabbit ears were sitting on his head.

"Stop laughing at me," he snarled.

Maka giggled,"I'm not laughing."

"Yes you are! Knock it off, it's not cool."

"Fine," she said, rolling her green eyes,"What's your name?"

The boy grinned,"Soul. Cool name, huh?"

_What's with him and being cool?_

Suddenly, he took off running. Maka grabbed her shoes and followed him. Soul ran quickly, making Maka trip over roots and getting her hair caught in stray branches.

"Soul! Where are you going?" she cried,"Stop!"

As if on command, he stopped dead in his tracks. Maka knelt over, breathing hard.

"You...run...fast," she said between pants.

"Following me is a bad idea, Maka," he said coldly without looking at her.

Shocked, she said,"Couple things. One, how do you know my name? Two, why?"

Soul looked over his shoulder at her,"Ever hear of the saying,'Curiosity killed the cat'?"

"Of course."

"Well pretend you're the cat. Now does it seem like a good idea to follow me?"

He took off running again, this time Maka was close behind him. She watched him jump over a small bush and disappear. When she jumped over the bush too, Maka ended up falling on her face.

_Crap! I hope I don't lose him._

As soon as she was on her feet, she sprinted faster than she ever has before. Dodging rocks and trees, she caught a glimpse of his ears.

Maka never saw the ditch. All she remembered was falling into darkness.

**A/N: Please R&R**


	2. Maka's Encounter with the Tweedle Sister

**A/N: Thanks for the 2 reviews:)**

**Maka's Encounter with the Tweedle Sisters**

_What the..?_

Maka's eyes were closed, but she knew she had landed on something soft. She didn't want to know what it was.

"Can you get off me?" a muffled voice asked.

Maka opened her eyes and looked down."Oh! Sorry."

She stood up and held her hand out to the tall girl she was sitting on; the girl took it.

The girl looked about Maka's age, maybe a little older. Her hair was a light brown color that went down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a short red dress with a black rose that rested right above her breast. Next to her, was a pair of black heels, sitting in the dark blue grass.

_Blue grass?_

The grass around them was a dark blue color. The trees had thick trunks with small jack-o-lanterns glowing brightly, smiling their wicked smiles while they hung from the branches. It was dark for it was night, but the moon made Maka gasp. The moon was a yellow crescent shape with a face. The face was grinning, it's teeth grinding back and forth while what looked like blood flowed out from between the teeth.

"Blood," It wasn't a question.

The girl nodded,"Yup. It comes out whenever a witch kills," she looked behind her nervously,"Probably that Eruka if you ask me."

"Eruka the witch?" Maka asked, recalling something from her memories.

"Yeah."

Maka thought hard, trying to remember why that named sounded so familiar."Now I know. My Papa told me that if I ever wandered into the woods too far, the witch Eruka would gobble me up."

"Stupid! Witches don't eat people!"

Another girl wearing the same attire as the first girl, except for she was smaller and had short blond hair.

"Tweedle Dum! She's new so it's not very fair to go around picking on her."

"Sis!"

The blond tackled the tall girl and Maka noticed she too wasn't wearing any shoes.

_So, those two are sisters. The blond one is obviously the younger one. Plus her name is Tweedle Dum..? Weird._

"Now isn't this sweet? The Tweedle Sisters are being all lovey dovey!"

Maka looked around to see who just spoke, but all she saw was a black cat. The only weird thing about the cat was the small witch's hat sitting on it's head.

"Haven't you ever seen a cat before?" the cat purred.

The sandy blond tilted her head,"Yeah. But I've never seen one that could talk before."

"Cheshire Cat?"

"Whacha doing here kitty?"

The Cheshire Cat glanced at the sisters, exaggerated boredom etched onto her face.

"Just trying to have some playful fun!"

Tweedle Dee groaned. Obviously she didn't enjoy the cat's presence as much as Tweedle Dum seemed to. Tweedle Dum was marching around the Cheshire Cat, singing a song of utter nonsense that Maka didn't understand at all. Actually, Maka didn't understand who these people were and where she was. She didn't like to be confused at all.

"Have any of you seen a rabbit boy hop this way?" she asked sternly.

Her odd companions looked at her with eyes full of worry and puzzlement. Maka was still confused, plus her curiosity about Soul's whereabouts was burning brightly.

"You're not talking about my little Soul Eater, are you?" Cheshire asked.

_Eater?_

Tweedle Dee stepped between the cat and girl,"Don't talk about that kid around Cheshy here. She swears that he belongs to her and she gets _**really **_possessive about what belongs to her."

"Soul didn't tell me he belonged to you," Maka said, peering around the tall girl to speak to the cat.

Cheshire Cat narrowed her eyes, then stood on her hind legs,"Pump-Pumpkin, Pumpkin Transform~!"

The cat starting glowing white, then stopped. In her place, stood a young woman with yellow cat eyes. She was wearing a skimpy outfit of a shirt that only covered her huge breasts and really short, shorts. The woman was the first person Maka saw in the strange place who wore shoes.

"Hmph," she pulled off her witch's hat to reveal to purple cat ears that were white at the tip,"My little Soul Eater is a little ashamed of being my property."

"You can't own people," Maka argued.

"Who said I can't?" the cat girl placed her hands on her hips.

Tweedle Dee elbowed Maka,"Don't argue with The Cheshire Cat, Maka!"

But Maka didn't listen to her. This cat was really starting to bug her.

Before she could mouth off, a howling sound came from behind them. The girls froze. Maka slowly turned around and bit her tongue to keep from screaming. Standing there, was a giant black wolf man with blood dripping from it's teeth. It growled and took a few steps towards them.

"Don't..move," Maka whispered.

Tweedle Dee shivered in fear, clinging to her younger sister's arm. Tweedle Dum eyes widened and then she closed them.

"Hey ! Can I pet youuuu?" Tweedle Dum cried, jumping up and down, and waving her arms frantically.

"Ohhhh no! Look what you did Tweedle Dum!" Tweedle Dee said while tears formed in her eyes.

The wolf howled at the moon then charged at them. Maka took off running for the second time that day. She could hear him right behind her and she truly thought she was going to die. Maka glanced quickly behind her and started to slow down. It was only The Cheshire Cat running for her dear life.

Suddenly, Cheshire appeared next to Maka, floating on what looked like a giant jack-o-lantern. She held out her hands and grinned a devilish grin.

"Pump-Pumpkin Pumpkin, Halloween CANNON~!"

A blast hit Maka so hard, that she flew away and landed in a tree.

_Damn cat!_

She jumped down and brushed the leaves off of her dress. It was silent now, no screaming Tweedle Sisters. No howling wolf man. No nothing.

"Guess I got away," Maka said to herself.

"You wish girly," a voice growled.

The wolf man had found her. Maka turned around to see him glaring at her with eyes filled with blood lust. She took a step back just to see him take two steps forward. He grinned, showing her razor sharp teeth, tinted red with blood.

"Go away," Maka said in a quivering voice.

"But your soul seems so tasty," the wolf replied.

Maka picked up a rock and threw it at the wolf man. He dodged it and ran at her with exposed teeth and raised claws.

"Maka!"

**A/N: Who yelled Maka? Is our heroine going to die already...?**


	3. Beneath the Grinning Moon

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Someone special shows up in this chapter! I'll give you a hint: If I didn't love the couple SOULxMAKA Soooo much, I would support him with Maka;D**

**Beneath The Grinning Moon**

Maka watched as the wolf man came closer and closer.

_This is it..._

She closed her eyes, waiting for Death's icy hand to take her away. Maka thought she heard someone yell her name, but she ignored thinking it was her mind playing tricks on her.

"You idiot! MOVE, dammit!"

Maka felt someone pick her up and heard the creature curse loudly. Her green eyes opened to find herself in Soul's arms. He was holding her tightly and was cursing about how she was an idiot for not moving out of the way and how he had to do everything for everyone.

"Soul..," Maka said.

The rabbit boy quickly glanced down at her and grunted,"You're heavy. Do you eat cake all day or somethin'?"

"Hey!"

She squirmed in his arms until he stopped running and dropped her. Maka was about to yell at him, but he handed her something. It was her gloves, so she pulled them on. Once both her arms were covered up to her elbow, Maka grabbed one of his white ears and started bombarding Soul with questions.

"Where were you? Why did you ditch me with the Tweedle Sisters? _**Who **_is this Cheshire Cat? She said you are her property. Why? Where am I any-"

Soul covered her mouth and breathed a sigh of relief. He snatched his ear back, put his hands in his pockets, then walked away. Maka walked next to him, hoping he would answer at least two of her questions. He didn't. Soul just kept walking and acted like she didn't exist. This was making Maka angry.

"OHH SOUL EATER~!"

Cheshire Cat jumped out of a tree and hugged Soul against her chest. He tried to pull away, but that made her squeeze tighter and the tighter she squeezed, the more Soul's face was smashed into her boobs. Maka glared at the cat girl with fire in her green eyes.

"Ch-CHESH!" Soul got away from her.

The cat girl smiled seductively at him. Then, her yellow eyes slid from Soul to Maka, making them narrow. Maka returned the stare and crossed her arms. Feeling tension, Soul decided to speak.

"Did you see the big, smelly dog?"

"Nya-Ha," Cheshire nodded her head.

The blond stamped her foot,"Yeah she saw him! She saw him when she blasted me away with that pumpkin thing!"

Soul glanced lazily at Maka,"What did you do to piss her off?"

"Nothing! I was running from the wolf man and she said some type of spell! Next thing I knew, I was flying in the air!"

"You had to of done something."

"Gah! Are even listening? I can't believe this!"

"You sure do whine a lot."

"Screw you!"

Cheshire Cat watched the two argue and smirked.

_To any passerby, it just looks like two kids arguing about something. To anyone with brains, it looks like two souls who have just found found the one soul that matches their wavelength. Hmph. They obviously don't know it yet, but those two have found each other by fate. Nya...That means I can't play with Soul Eater as much anymore. That stinks!_

"All you've done is gotten yourself into trouble! I can't save you forever y'know!"

"I bet you'll save that cat girl!"

"What does that mean?"

Cheshire heard someone,"Uhhh guys?"

Maka got in Soul's face,"Don't pretend that you didn't enjoy her boob hug!"

"I didn't! It kinda annoys me how she always shoves her awesome body in my face!"

"Men are such lusting scumbags! Always going after the first woman they see."

"Guys!" Cheshire Cat said a little louder.

It was Soul's turn to get in Maka's face,"You think I would go after any girl? I haven't gone after you! Why would I anyway? You're a flat chested, short tempered, whiny girl who believes all men suck 'cause of her old man. No one would enjoy you."

Maka took a step away, feelings hurt. She was insulted before, but those other times didn't hurt her as much as Soul just did.

_How did he know I don't like men because of my Papa? It doesn't matter. Men are all scumbags who shouldn't be trusted._

The Cheshire Cat stood between them,"Look over there!"

Soul looked over his shoulder and saw someone walking towards them. It was a normal sized person, not big like the wolf man. The person stopped walking under the nearest tree. In the moonlight, Soul could tell that it was a guy about his age.

Maka took a step to the figure,"Who are you?"

"Maka," Soul warned.

Ignoring him, she ran at the person and tackled him to the ground. She pinned him down and looked closely at his face. He was her age and had short black hair with three white stripes on the left side of his head.

"Well. Well. Well," Soul walked over,"Isn't it the Prince Of Death."

The Prince of Death looked at him and rolled his eyes,"Isn't the Rabbit Boy of Coolness."

Maka giggled and the Prince moved his gaze to her. He smirked and sat up, making her fall off of him. He helped her stand up then kissed her hand,"You can call me Kid."

"I'm Maka," she said, taking her hand away from him.

Soul watched this between the two and shook his head in disgust.

_This is way uncool. The Prince shouldn't be hitting on Maka at all. It kinda annoys me actually...Not COOL! Maka is a flat chested baby. I don't care who flirts with her or not. Cheshire is pretty hot. Course a manly guy like would obviously go for her._

"Soul Eater~!"

Soul snapped back to the three and saw them all staring at him with wide eyes.

"He's back..?" Maka asked wearily.

Soul turned to see the wolf man running at them, baring his sharp teeth. The white haired boy went to grab Maka, but she moved away from his touch. She watched the wolf man, green eyes full of thought. Suddenly, she charged at the creature.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

She ignored him. Maka jumped in the air and landed on the wolf man's back. He stopped running and tried to pull Maka off of him. She clung to his fur with one hand and punched him with the other. Then, she let go and kicked him in the face. The wolf man grabbed his nose and growled. Maka was about to jump at him again, but someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards.

"You'll die if you continue," Kid whispered in her ear.

Maka pulled his arms off of her but held his hand tightly. Cheshire Cat skipped next to them and smiled a perky smile."Nya Ha! I'll finish this!"

She stepped in front of Maka and Kid and closed her eyes,"Pum pumpkin pumpkin Smashing PUMPKIN~!"

A giant pumpkin landed on the wolf man, blocking him from everyone's sight. Soul stepped forward, getting ready to fight. But he was gone forever.

"Nya Ha~! Soul Eater~!" Cheshire smashed Soul against her boobs.

Maka rolled her eyes and let go of Kid's hand. Kid glanced sideways at her, watching her closely.

_Something about that girl worries me. Then again, it also makes me respect her. Who are you Maka?_

Maka felt weird. She felt as if a sixth sense just switched on inside of her. The blond closed her eyes and opened them quickly. She gasped loudly.

"Maka?" Soul glanced at her.

Kid watched her even _**more **_closely. Something was a smidgen different about her.

Maka looked at Kid with wide eyes, then at Cheshire and Soul. She wasn't looking at them though,

Maka Albarn was seeing their souls.

**A/N: TeeHee! Smidgen...that word makes me laugh! So does BLASPHEMY!**


	4. The Soul Seeing Society

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I was trying to watch Fullmetal Alchemist and write at the same time:) sorry**

The Soul Seeing Society

"S-Soul?" Maka stammered.

The rabbit boy grabbed her arms."Maka? What's wrong?" He shook her violently."Maka! Tell. Me. Now."

Maka looked into his blood red eyes and closed her green ones. Soul stopped shaking her. He let go of her and backed away."Maka.."

Kid watched them intently. Something was going on between the two, he just didn't know what. Cheshire on the other hand, knew perfectly well what was going on.

_Is she seeing souls..? NYA~! That's amazing! Only special people can do that. Maka is special I guess._

She glanced at Soul. _Huh?_

He was staring at Maka, his eyebrows stitched together in deep thought. His never ending gaze piercing at the small girl.

_Soul Eater is obviously really concerned about Maka-Chan. EEEP! Is it more than just bonded souls..? Maybe they're in love~! I hope not._

Cheshire crossed her arms in a pout position; nobody noticed at all though.

"Maka."

Kid grabbed Maka's wrist and held it tightly. The blond opened her eyes to see Soul staring at her. She glanced down at her wrist, then at The Prince of Death. He smiled gently and winked. Maka smiled back.

"I can see your soul Kid," she whispered.

Kid sucked in air quickly and squeezed her wrist,"You need to see the Hatter."

She tilted her head,"The Hatter..?"

"THE MAD HATTER!"

The Tweedle Sisters jumped out of nowhere and landed on either side of Kid. Tweedle Dum grabbed Kid's arm and swung it back and forth.

"Nii-Chan! You've met Maka! YAY!" she screeched.

Tweedle Dee shook her head and face-palmed herself."How is that a yay, sis? We now have to go see the Mad Hatter which also means-"

Kid cut her off,"We must see the Soul Seeing Society."

The rabbit boy groaned loudly,"Do we really have to? So NOT cool."

Maka was officially confused. Everyone was talking about a hatter guy, but she had no idea who that was. The burning curiosity inside of her was a blazing wildfire now.

"What's the Soul Seeing Society?" Maka demanded.

"It's a bit self explanatory," Kid started,"It's a society of people who can see others' souls. It's a rare gift, actually. You can also sense witches and match your soul wave length with other people's souls. It makes you quite stronger, but I see you are already very strong. The only down side about this all is that most of the people who can see souls...," he trailed off.

Soul finished for him though."Go freakin' insane."

Cheshire Cat decided to join the conversation,"I think the correct term is 'go mad', Soul Eater."

"Whatever! You go cuckoo in the noggin either way! I don't really see the difference," Tweedle Dum shrugged.

Maka wasn't satisfied,"And the Mad Hatter..?"

Soul rolled his blood red eyes,"The best Soul Visualist in the world. Like Tweedle Dum over there said," he pointed at the blond who was singing about dinosaurs,"He was one of the people who became mad. TOO mad actually."

Maka felt a shiver going down her spine,"Did something happen to him?"

"Yup. The society ditched him. Guess he was trying to do something to all of them," Soul shrugged,"Must've been terrible, or at least that's what the rumours say."

Tweedle Dee raised her hand,"Do we go to the crazy ass Hatter now? If we are, can I keep watch here?"

The Prince turned to her,"You know I need you to come."

"But he scares me!"

"We need an even number of people so we can be divided up symmetrically!"

"There you go with symmetry again. Give it a rest, k?"

SYMMETRY IS EVERYTHING!"

Cheshire tapped Maka and Soul on their shoulders. She pointed in a direction away from the bickering and the two nodded. The three of them walked away from Tweedle Dee and The Prince of Death arguing while Tweedle Dum sat against the tree, laughing her head off.

"Off to the Hatter's we go!"

Cheshire Cat linked arms with Soul and Maka and dragged them to the Mad Hatter's dwelling.


	5. Mad As A Stein

**A/N: Hai! The Mad Hatter is here! Tee Hee!**

"I feel kinda bad for leaving Kid back there with the Tweedle Sisters," Maka said with a hint of guilt in her voice.

Soul shrugged,"They're his problem. Or should I say problems."

Maka rolled her eyes,"'Cause you're funny."

"I'm freakin' hilarious!"

"I was being sarcastic, Soul!"

He scoffed,"Sure you were..."

Cheshire Cat smiled to herself as she listened to them argue over nothing again. She thought they were a great match. Their souls bonded in a way that she couldn't explain, but she still struggled to find the right word for it.

_Nya~! I know that word. It's on the tip of my tongue..! Nawww...I give up. OO~! Soul Eater looks sooo cute with his wabbit ears!_

She pulled Soul into a hug that had her breasts squishing into his face. His nose was gushing blood while Maka's face turned red with anger.

"Do I need to leave you two alone while I go look for the Hatter and actually do _**something **_besides shoving my boobs into someone's face?" Maka said.

Soul pushed Cheshire away from him and walked past Maka, wiping his nose."What boobs?" he muttered to himself.

Unfortunately for him, the blond heard him and smacked him on the back of his head.

"That was uncalled for!" Soul said while rubbing his head.

Cheshire and Maka walked ahead while Soul followed. They walked further into the forest, occasionally glancing behind them to make sure they weren't being followed. The jack-o-lanterns grinning in the trees were starting to glow fainter and fainter until there was only light from the moon. Maka clung to the rabbit boy's arm and shivered slightly. He took his arm back but held her hand.

_I feel...a connection between Soul and I. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like something deep within us is bonding...but how?_

_Maka is inside of me somehow. That sounds way uncool, but it's true._

"We're getting closer, I feel power emitting from up ahead," Cheshire Cat whispered.

Maka shivered again, "This power...does anyone else feel strange?"

"Well it's powerful power dumb ass so yeah, it must feel strange."

Ignoring him Maka continued, "Strong power has a certain feel to it, I do understand that. The thing I don't understand is, this feeling that is also radiating from where this power is coming from. You two must feel it too, right? It feels like something that could just reach out and attack your mind, body, and soul."

"Wow Maka! You're so smart!" Cheshire gushed.

"Thanks Chesh, but do you? Do you feel that strange feeling?"

Soul's ears perked up, "Actually, I'm starting to feel it too. It's kinda like what you said Maka. Ya know? The attacking of my cool soul, Chesh's hot body and you're screwed up mind. If that's what you're talking about, then I definitely feel it."

_Ok now he's just trying to get on my nerves!_

"You know, if you two keep arguing like that, your souls will become even more unstable."

Soul, Maka, and Cheshire Cat stopped walking to stare at the man in front of them. He was grinning like a mad man and tipped his hat which look someone stitched together. Maka noticed that the fancy jacket he had on had the same design.

"Staring is quite rude," he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose to reveal green eyes, filled with what seemed like insanity and sanity.

Soul was the first to speak up, "Are you the Hatter?"

The man laughed, "You mean the _**Mad **_Hatter? Then yes, that is me!"

Cheshire shoved Maka forward, "She can see souls!"

The Mad Hatter tilted his head, "Is that so? I didn't know right away so my brain must be a little slow today. Wait right here."

He removed his hat off of his head to reveal naturally grey hair and a scar covered with stitches on his face. The most unusual thing though was the giant bolt sticking out of his head. The three watched has he reached up and spun the bolt slowly until there was a clicking noise. The Mad Hatter put his hat back on and closed his eyes. "Much better. So tell me Maka Albarn, is that true? Don't even think about lying to me 'cause I already know the answer."

"Then why ask?" Maka questioned.

The Hatter shrugged, "I guess I wanted to hear it from you."

"Oh? Well yeah. I saw Soul's soul," she pointed at Soul, "Then I saw Cheshire Cat's and The Prince of Death's soul."

"Prince of Death you say? I heard he was out on certain mission to murder the King and Queen of Hearts."

Maka gasped, "He didn't mention anything about that! Why would Kid do that? I mean..He's a nice guy."

The Mad Hatter laughed a humorless laugh, "He may be a kind person, but he will do anything to make sure his father is the ruler of this land. I know you're a newcomer, but I thought someone would've mentioned it when he was around."

Soul and Cheshire avoided the blond's stare of death. Maka turned back to the Hatter.

"Wouldn't it be more sensible to send an assassin?"

"It's actually more sane, then again, this world of ours is purged in madness."

"The worst disease a person can get, right?" Cheshire asked, "There is no way to avoid catching it though many people have tried. Once you have it there's no way to cure yourself. It's a disease that infects your mind and it feeds off your sanity until there is nothing left."

The Hatter nodded his head, "Right you are my dear."

"Wait a second!" Maka interrupted, "Are you telling me I'll be infected with Madness?"

Soul gazed at her, "Most likely. I mean, right now you may feel normal but deep inside of you, the Madness that only Soul Visualists get," he looked away, "If you become too insane, you'll end up like the creepy Mad Hatter."

"You know, talking about other people while they're _**right here **_is rude," The Hatter glowered.

Cheshire Cat clung to Maka's arm, "Oh Maka~! I'm so sorry! Can I have Soul Eater when you're rocking back in forth in a mental hospital muttering about talking crabs?"

The cat girl dodged a book, "Where did that come from?"

Maka handed the book back to the Mad Hatter and thanked him. She glared at The Cheshire Cat with fire in her green eyes.

"Before the two of you start attacking each other, hear me out," Hatter started, "Maka Albarn, you can't escape this disease, but you can help everyone here," he grabbed her shoulders and held her close to his face, "You can defeat the Queen of Hearts and set everyone to freedom."

She shook her head, "Me? I can't do that! I can't even find my own mama and you want me to save a whole kingdom?" Maka took a step back, "I'm sorry Mad Hatter, but I can't."

"Maka," Soul said slowly, "Don't doubt yourself, 'k? You can do this because you're one of the coolest people I've ever met," he grinned, "Well, besides me of course."

The blond stared at Soul for a couple moments, then she smiled. Turning to The Mad Hatter, she stated, "I'll help! I will do anything it takes to help everyone."

"If you are helping everyone, that means you'll make my father king?"

Prince of Death walked towards Maka with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum next to him. He stood before Maka and held out his hand, "So, is it a deal?"

Maka slowly reached for his hand but Soul stopped her.

"Maka! You'll regret it!"

_Will I? Kid is really nice and everyone said he's evil, but I don't know...Soul seems like he wants to protect me. Wait a second! What the hell am I doing?_

She grabbed Kid and hugged him to her. Kid froze, wondering what was going on and why Maka was hugging him. Maka let go and smiled at him. "I promise I'll make sure you're dad is king."


	6. Confessions

"If you are going to save the day Maka," The Hatter said, "You better get started as soon as you can. It's getting late though, so why don't you spend the night at my abode tonight! Your friends of course, may join you."

"Spend the night at a creepy, insane, and probably an in the closet pedophile's house?" Tweedle Dee asked, "HELL no."

"Tweedles, you two are _**both **_staying and that's that," Kid remarked.

The Cheshire Cat grabbed Soul and smashed his face in her boobs, yet _**again," **_Oh Soul Eater~! Why don't you sleep with me tonight? It'll be the best night of your life Nya Ha~!"

"Co-ed is a no," The Hatter said, breaking Chesh's heart.

Hearing that the Cheshire Cat and Soul wouldn't be doing anything, Maka followed the Hatter towards his home. Her friends followed behind her, not as excited as the young girl, but they still went for her sake. Everyone that is, except Death The Kid. Tweedle Dee glanced at him and said, "Something on your mind Kid?"

"Not really," was his reply.

She knew him better, "You're concentrating on something important. Tell me!"

"You know me too well," Kid closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them again, he said, "I'm not going with Maka to the Mad Hatter's house because she's my new friend," he looked at Soul, Chesh, Tweedle Dum, and Maka walking together, "I'm going because she's an advantage for me."

"So you're only here because Maka is helping you...?"

He nodded his head. Tweedle Dee disagreed. "That's not very nice. Maka barely knows you but she offered to help you and you're abusing that offer."

"How am I abusing it?"

"You're pretending to be friends," she said irritably.

"Friends," Death The Kid started, "Such a misused term that people say on a daily basis. To be honest, I don't want any friends or to be anyone's friend. Friendship needs trust and I don't trust anyone including my father."

"Not even me and my sister?"

"My sister and me, Tweedle Dee. Please use correct grammer," Kid answred.

Tweedle Dee sighed.

...

"Hey Soul," the Prince started, "What is your opinion of Maka?"

Soul looked over the edge of the bunkbed they were sharing to stare at him, "Excuse me?"

Kid chuckled. "I had no idea you could be polite."

"Shut up," Soul rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "What I think about Maka, huh?" He thought about the sandy blond girl, trying to decide whether he liked her or not. "I don't really know. She annoys the hell outta me, but she can be pretty nice."

"Huh," was his reply.

Soul shrugged, "She's helping you, y'know. I warned her not to," his mouth became a large grin, "I don't trust you at all. Maka shouldn't trust you either but, she is anyway. Dumb idea."

Kid smiled too, "And why is that, cool guy?"

"I know about the assasin."


End file.
